Born To Make You Happy
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: o.o my first PG rated story...Umm..its rated for swearing..Umm...not good with summarys JS R&R!


DA/DSK:Err....Its late at night, im hyper off sugar, a damn song gets into my head, and im writing Yuugiou? whats an author to do?  
  
DYM: Scream out loud?  
  
DA/DSK: -_- no, They WRITE IT OUT!  
  
DYM: Ahh..Okay!  
  
DA/DSK: Anyways, this is what my feeble mind had produced! Oh yeah, My loyal fans of Sennen Heart...DONT KILL ME PLEASE! IM WORKING ON IT! *goes into hiding*  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes I do own it. Wanna make somethin of it?!?! *sees the lawyers come in* BRING IT ON! *gets beat up and sued for everything she has* x.x Okay! Okay! I dont own!  
  
*I'm sittin' here alone up in my room, and thinkin' 'bout the times that we've been though, oh my love.   
  
I'm lookin' at a picture in my hand, tryin' my best to understand, I really wanna know what we did wrong with the love that felt so strong.  
  
If only you were here tonight. I know that we could make it right.   
  
I don't know how to live without your love. I was born to make you happy.   
  
'Cause you're the only within my heart. I was born to make you happy.   
  
Always and forever you and me. That's the way our life should be.   
  
I don't know how to live without your love. I was born to make you happy..*  
  
That was what was sounding from her radio.  
  
Senna Kaiba's radio that is.  
  
Ever since Battle City was over, she had decided to show the world who she truely was. It shocked everyone. Including Mokuba.   
  
Senna Kaiba, known to most of the world as Seto Kaiba, was infact, a girl. Ever since her parents ad died. She and Mokuba had lived in the orphanage. But, seeing as how Mokuba got picked on alot. She had to rescue him. But she got teased for being a girl from doing that. So, she dropped the name Senna and became Seto. She had borrowed clothes from the orphanage and forced herself to change her whole attitude. She changed dramaticlly. She quit doing everything the loved. Except chess.   
  
Chess was her one true passion she could never give up. She had changed her name, attitude, hair, more or less, she changed her life and gender. Once she had fully made the change to Seto, the name and form of Senna was forgotten. She was dead. Until that fateful day...  
  
The day she met Gozaburo Kaiba....  
  
Everyone had wanted Senna for her genius and looks. But she wouldnt have it. She wouldnt go without her baby brother. Although, she got lonley watching kid after kid get adopted. Until finally. Gozaburo Kaiba set foot into the orphanage. He had wanted her. She knew that was the the world famous CEO of kaibacorperation. And he was the champion of chess in the country. She declined. She said she wouldnt go without her brother but he wouldnt have it. Finally, she challenged him to a chess match.  
  
If she won, he had to adopt her and her brother. If she lost...  
  
He got her.  
  
She had won the match fare and square, so, keeping his bargain he adopted both her and Mokuba. As she grew up though, Gozaburo's beatings. 'Trainings' as he called it. Got worse and worse. Although he never found out that she was a girl until the very end. The day he threatened to hurt Mokuba. That afternoon in Kaiba Corperation. She had cornered him and yelled at him never to threaten Mokuba like that again. She couldn't control her voice well at the time so her voice slipped. He was surprised. She smirked. He had died from a heartattack then and there.  
  
Ever since then she put on the masquerade that she was Seto Kaiba, the genius CEO of KaibaCorp. It wasn't until Duelist Kingdom her secret was found out. Pegasus had found out with his Sennen Eye. Although, she had very well showed him afterwards that if he ever told, she would kill him.  
  
Now, she sat there, humble and alone, crying.   
  
After Senna had declared that she was a female. She had started opening up again. She made friends with Yuugi-tachi and hung around them alot. She had always taken intrest with the mutt, Jounounchi Katsuya. They had dated for about 3 months after Katsuya had finally gotten the curage to ask her out. Now...  
  
Now, he had someone else...She saw him with another girl. Flirting and kissing. God it made her wretch, she ran away from the scene, crying. She locked herself up in the girls bathroom and didn't come out for the whole school day. She avoided Yuugi-tachi. Especially Jou.   
  
Senna wiped tears from her face and was sitting in the sill of her window, looking outside, it was pouring rain out there. She didnt care, it was how she felt. The music on the radio reflected her perfectly.   
  
"Is this the pain you were talking about Goza-san?" Senna whispered quietly. "Is this what you mean about the pain of being hurt when you opened up?" She said louder. "If it is, then you were right.." She whispered again. She let another wave of tears take over and gave into them, putting her face in her hands she sobbed. Her shoulders shook heavily as she cried.   
  
Her pain and suffering didn't go unnoticed by another...  
  
Mokuba quietly shut the door to his big sisters bedroom. He ran down the hall to his room, grabbed his rainslicker, and rainboots, pulled them on and ran out of the mansion. He ran as fast as he could go down to the Kame Game Shop. He quietly opened the door, so as not to make the bells go off. He walked to the back of the shop where the house part of the shop was. He crept back to where he heard everyone talking. He listened to their conversation.  
  
"Hey Yug'?"  
  
"Yeah Jou?"  
  
"I wonder if Senna is okay...I mean, it's like shes avoiding us."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean...Last Time I saw he she walked right by me."  
  
"...That's not like her. Well, it used to be like her..I wonder how shes doing anyways..."  
  
"She's probally working at KaibaCorp."  
  
"Yeah, maybe shes been real busy and doesnt have the time to talk..."  
  
"Or maybe she's up in her room crying her eyes out because you low life bastard cheated on her!" Mokuba broke out, unable to keep himself quiet any longer. Jou and Yuugi both jumped and turned to see Mokuba standing there. "What're ya talkin' about Mokuba? I didn't cheat on Senna!" Jou said defencively. "Then how come she told me she saw you kissing another girl? Nee-sama never lies to me." Mokuba sneered, glaring. Jou's eyes went wide. "Oh my god..." Was all he said, from where he was standing he collapsed.  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe she saw that.....Goddamnit I didn't kiss that girl. She grabbed me and kissed me! DAMMIT!" He started banging his head on the floor, repeatedly muttering about how such a jackass he was. Mokuba just rolled his eyes, grabbed Jou by the collar and smacked him. Hard. "SNAP OUT OF IT! Quit wallowin' if your self pitty and go tell Senna! I'm sure she'll understand!" He yelled at him. Jou got up and looked at Mokuba. "Thanks little guy! You're one of the smartest kids I know!" With that, Jou bolted out the door. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Idiot, hes gonna get a cold.." Yuugi sweatdropped. "Cya around Yuugi-kun!" Mokuba said with a wave as he left. "Cya!" Yuugi yelled back.   
  
Jou ran until he reached the Kaiba Mansion, he hopped the fence easily and stood under Senna's window He looked up to see her in the window, crying. His heart wrenched. He took a rock and threw it at her window. It made a small 'tink' but enough to get her attention. "SENNA!" He yelled out.  
  
Senna has been crying non stop while the song had been on.   
  
*I'd do anything, i'd give you my world. I'd wait forever to be your girl. Just call out my name, and I will be there. Just to show you how much I care.*  
  
What the song had said was true. She really WOULD do anything for Jou, If she had to give up everything, her fame, Kaibacorperation, her money, just to be with Jou...She'd do it. If he left, she would wait forever for him. And id he ever called. She'd be there...But now..  
  
Now, she wasnt sure. Her heart was in pain, she needed relief. He heart called out for Jou but her mind wouldnt listen. She heard a light 'tink' on her window and looked up and looked out her window to see where it came from. It was Jou! "SENNA!" She heard him say. Senna glared out the window, but opened it slightly. "Go away mutt, I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled out. But Jou didn't back down. "Look, I'm sorry! What you saw was a mistake! I wasn't kissing that girl! She had kissed me! Look, I know your upset, hurt, and angry with me. And you damn well should be! You have every right. So go ahead and yell at me!" Was all he said. When he looked up to the window there was no one there. He sighed and turned to go. Only to see Senna standing there. "If you really care..." She whispered. "Show me..." Was all she said. She was trembling and shaking, partly from the cold and partly from crying very hard.   
  
Jou went over to her and took her in his arms and held her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you. And always will. There's NOTHING and i really do mean nothing. That can change what I mean." Senna looked up at him "Really?" She said in a small voice. "Really." He smiled at her. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, sealing his silent promise.  
  
Not too far behind them, an inky haired boy was dancing in a little circle, proud of himself that he helped out his sister in a time of need...  
  
DA/DSK: *comes out from hiding* Okaaaay! that was a little strange....Anyways, now to explain this, Senna, is my made-up female name for Seto. And yeah, The song I was refurring to is called 'Born To Make You Happy' By Britney spears (*dies*) I hate her but this was before she turned all...slutty...And lemme point this out, Senna is shorter then Jou so she has to look up to him. Lets just say, she made herself taller by wearing stilts under those LONG pants and um....Jounounchi Katsuya is Joey Wheeler's Japanese name. and Yuugi-Tachi means Yugi and co. and I go by Yuugi since its his japanese name too! So yeah...*ducks flying objects from readers* PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING SENNEN HEART!! *goes back into hiding*  
  
DYM: Please R&R! DSK hopes you enjoyed this....Ja! 


End file.
